Our Distanced Hearts
by Sammie-chan89
Summary: We met online, we found we had feelings for one another, and now I've traveled many miles to be with you. What will be the conclusion to our story?
1. Distanced Hearts Meet At Last

Our Distanced Hearts

Chapter 1

Distanced Hearts Meet At Last

* * *

><p><em>Attention passengers. We are fifteen minutes away from Uminari, Japan. Please fasten your seat belts at this time as we will be landing shortly. <em>

Doing as requested, I pulled the seat belts from both sides of the chair I was sitting in before clasping them together. After making sure that the belt was secure around my waist, I got comfortable in my chair closing my eyes as a soft sigh escaped my lips.

Looking out the windows, my mind could only think of how close I was to getting to my destination. I was close to seeing _her._ She was the reason why I had saved lots of my hard earned money to fly across the world from my home in America. But in my mind and heart…

She was worth it.

I can remember it clearly as if it happened just yesterday. It…it was the day that she wormed her way into my heart.

It was three years ago when I decided I would create an account on a pen pal website. I had many friends of course, but the curious and diverse person that I was wanted to make friends elsewhere as well. The first few weeks had went slow as I hadn't gotten any friend requests, but as more time passed and I still hadn't received any, I started to give up on finding a friend abroad.

One day after work, I came home tired. It had been one of those terrible days where you just want to crawl in bed and curl up into a ball. Well that's how I felt at the time. I think I would have immediately crawled into bed after undressing, if it wasn't for my computer lighting up saying I had a new message.

Sitting in my desk chair, I moved the mouse making the screen go out of its screensaver mode. I almost fell out of my chair when I saw that I had a friend request. It was from _her_…Nanoha Takamachi. She introduced herself saying that she had found my profile interesting and wanted to become friends.

I was happy. I was excited. I wondered what this Nanoha would be like. And with a tender smile on my face, I accepted her request sending her a message also introducing myself and telling her how much I looked forward to getting to know her.

And I have to say. Meeting Nanoha had been the best thing that ever happened to me. I had found out that she lived in Japan, spoke English and was nineteen compared to my twenty-two. She was still in college and lived in her own place. Nanoha…she was the nicest and sweetest person I had ever met. She knew how to bring the happiness out in me without even really trying. And so, I found myself much more happier then I was before. I was smiling, laughing more and I always waited anxiously to get a message from her. We messaged each other every day even though the time difference between us was great. Though I wished I could meet her in person, I was happy to have her in my life.

As time passed, I thought it was time to send pictures of myself so she knew what I looked like. I sent two of my best and waited for her to reply. She messaged me saying how much she liked my burgundy eyes, which caused me to blush furiously. She wasn't the first who told me that, but for some reason her words meant more to me. She had also sent me a photo of herself and gosh! When I opened the file, I was stunned by Nanoha's beauty.

It was like I had looked into the eyes of an angel…behind glasses of course, but still an angel nonetheless. Nanoha had long flowing brown hair, a smile that made my insides warm and fuzzy, and she wore blue glasses that covered her eyes. She did mention to me before that she needed glasses to see, but the glasses made her look even beautiful. And the little puppy she was holding tenderly in her arms made me smile. I found myself looking at her picture for awhile just imagining she was smiling at me with that same wonderful smile in her photo.

Even more time passed and I began to notice that we were getting more comfortable with each other as we were teasing each other a lot. It started off with when Nanoha asked when my birthday was and I replied asking her if she wanted to know so she could send me birthday love through the mail. From there on, the messages turned more playful as I would tell her how beautiful she was and joking around if she liked me and she would do the same. It was such fun times.

But I think that was when I noticed it. My feelings towards Nanoha were beginning to become clear to me. Even though we were joking about who liked who, some part of me wanted her to like me…like I liked her. I knew that I liked her as a friend of course, but I could see the effect she had over me. She was making me too happy, my heart beat faster as I read her messages, I was smiling too fondly at her messages and she was occupying my mind more. I thought about Nanoha a lot. I thought about what she was doing, imagining how things would be if we were near one another. It was clear something had changed because I just wanted to be with her. And so…

I told her.

I had learned the hard way that you should never hold in your feelings when you care about someone. And so, even though I was scared and nervous, I laid my feelings out to her. It was so nerve wrecking waiting for Nanoha to reply and when she did, I was so hesitant to read it because I wasn't sure how she would feel. I at least knew she was okay with me being a lesbian since she already knew my preferences, but what about Nanoha? The topic of her orientation had never come up and we were only joking about things. Who was to say she would dislike me for actually liking her? I soon found out.

To my surprise, she was actually cool with my confession and what shocked me more was that she liked me as well. I was ecstatic. Nothing could have made me more happier in that moment than to see that Nanoha had returned my feelings. I found myself reading that message multiple times as her words were confused, yet sweet nonetheless.

We talked about our feelings more after that, though Nanoha was mostly embarrassed and I was sure she was blushing constantly. We teased each other more…well mainly me teasing her. I loved messing with her. I would say anything to make her blush, but of course I meant every word. She was just too cute with her virtual kicks for me, her pouts, obvious blushes, and her many eye rolls at my cheesy lines she would say in our messages. They made me happy and what she didn't know was they made me sad at the same time.

I would never see her blush, pout, her constant eye rolls at my cheesy lines, and as bad as it sounded, I wouldn't even feel her kicking me for making her express her feelings for me. I…I wouldn't be able to feel her in an embrace like she said she wanted. I wouldn't be able to caress her cheek or lay a tender kiss on her lips. I was missing all the things that I loved about her and it made me sad that I couldn't experience them for myself because I knew I was falling for her. I was falling for her hard.

As the days turned to months and months into years, I knew my love for her was definite. I loved Nanoha. This was a topic that I never dared to bring up. Liking Nanoha was one thing, but to find out that she could possibly love me back was another. It would make things much harder because we weren't near each other. So, I never brought it up. Even though I wondered about it…I just couldn't ask her. So I just let things be as they were.

What she didn't know was that I had begun to save my money to come see her finally, which she was happy when I finally did tell her. So this explains my trip to Uminari, Japan. Even though I could only stay for four days, I was at least happy I could finally see Nanoha. I would finally see the Nanoha that I loved so much…

_Welcome to Uminari, Japan passengers. The exit is to the left. Please enjoy your stay._

I hadn't realized fifteen minutes had passed. Everyone on the plane was beginning to get their luggage from the overhead compartments and so I did the same. Once I had everything, I exited the plane and made my way into the airport. I was nervous I had to admit. Each step I took was just another step closer to Nanoha.

A woman in a blue suit greeted me as I made my way inside the airport. I quickly returned the greeting with a good evening in Japanese, much to the thanks of Nanoha, as it was night time there.

I had walked a few steps before stopping so that I could look around for Nanoha. I told her the day before when I would be arriving, so I was sure she would be there already waiting for me. I looked around from left to right and I still didn't see her. I was starting to become disappointed at the thought of her not being there, so I decided to take a seat and wait…but I stopped in my tracks. It was as if time slowed down as the sea of people parted to reveal the woman I had traveled many miles to see. She was looking around for me, but soon our eyes met and I could feel myself falling in love all over again as she smiled at me.

Nanoha was an angel alright. The most beautiful one I've seen. She wore a white undress with matching sandals. Her hair flowed behind her with elegance. The familiar blue glasses framed her face as a red beautiful gem hung around her neck. She was so breathtakingly beautiful in person.

We stared at each other for a few more seconds from our spots across the room before I willed my feet to move towards her. I could feel my heart beating faster as the distance lessened between us and it stayed that way until I was standing directly in front of her.

I could feel a blush coming to my cheeks at being so close to her. Nanoha looks so beautiful up close that I couldn't help studying her features. She had beautiful eyes that twinkled like the stars, her cute button nose was adorable, and her lips looked _so_ kissable. Gosh! I couldn't be thinking about that right now.

Trying to clear my mind, I dropped my bag to the floor. We continued to stare at each other for a little longer, but seeing as we hadn't said anything yet to each other yet, I figured I should get it started.

"Nanoha, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," I said in English.

"Me too, Fate. I'm so happy," she said in perfect English.

I had to say, I loved the way she said my name. I couldn't wait for her to say it more. But first, I wanted to greet her properly…so I hugged her, which she returned.

Nanoha felt so warm and her body seemed to fit mine. I found myself turning my head into her body so I could smell her sweet scent. I didn't want to let her go. I had waited years just to have her in my arms like this, but I didn't want to scare her. As I released her though, I planted a soft kiss on her cheek to complete our greeting.

I smiled at the blush that lay on her cheeks. Her blushing face was one of the things I wanted to witness and I was so happy that I did. Nanoha was so CUTE!

I couldn't help pinching her cheeks. "Aww, Nanoha. You're so adorable when you're blushing."

She quickly swatted my hands away. I could tell her blush had gotten darker. "You just got off the plane and you're teasing me already?" she hmphed. "I'm leaving you here." She quickly stomped off.

"Nanoha wait!" I quickly grabbed my bag chasing her down.

I wasn't sure how my days would be spent while I was in Japan, but as long as I was with Nanoha…

I would be happy.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone! This is a new story that I came up with recently and wanted to write, so I hope you guys enjoyed. It's going to be a short story sadly, 4 chapters at the max, but it will say everything that I want to get across. And Sperm Donor will be out soon.

I actually wrote this story for a specific reason and one specific person should know why I wrote this. So this is dedicated to FJR. I hope you like it because I made it for you.


	2. Our Hearts

Our Distanced Hearts

Chapter 2

Our Hearts

* * *

><p>My eyes opened slowly as the rays of the sun shined on my face. I sleepily looked around the room almost forgetting I was at Nanoha's apartment. She lived in a one bedroom apartment that I had to say was decorated rather nicely. Everything seemed to be either blue or white that I figured they had to be her two favorite colors.<p>

In the living room area, there was a blue loveseat and sofa accented with crème decorative pillows. A white rug with blue designs lay in between them. A few tables were scattered about the living area, which had lamps or photos on them. There was even a fireplace. Adjacent to the living room was the kitchen. It housed all the normal appliances and a dinette set…all blue and white of course. Lastly, to the left of the kitchen was the hallway that led to the bathroom and Nanoha's bedroom. It was such a cozy apartment. I liked it very much.

Sitting up on the loveseat, my back immediately protested the movement. I couldn't help, but chuckle at the reason why I was sleeping on the small couch in the first place. After leaving the airport, we came straight to Nanoha's place as it had already been late. Fatigue had claimed my body and I was ready for bed. Seeing as Nanoha was walking down the hallway of her apartment, which I assumed she was going to her bedroom, I followed behind her thinking she would let me sleep in bed with her.

I was so wrong!

As soon as I was about step inside the room, her hand stopped me. Nanoha walked inside, I guess to look for something. I noticed then that her bedroom was also blue and white. She must really love those two colors. Before I could look inside her room more, a pillow and blanket came smacking me in the face before finally hitting the floor. I was shocked and stunned at her actions. What had I done to deserve such treatment? She walked over to the door glaring at me with a pout on her lips. Nanoha looked so adorable yet sexy at the same time. She told me that for teasing her at the airport, I would have to sleep on the couch as punishment. After lots of pleading, she still wouldn't budge. She said that maybe if I was good tomorrow, she would then think about letting me sleep in bed. With those words of finality, she hmphed before closing the door with a slam.

I walked down the hallway chuckling to myself at the situation I had gotten myself in. Once I made it to the living room, I dropped my bag as I stared in horror at how small the loveseat and sofa was. It wouldn't have been a problem for the average sized person, but I had long legs! So the night was filled with lots of cramps and feeling very uncomfortable.

A noise came from the kitchen. I got up doing a quick stretch of my aching body before making my way towards the kitchen. My, oh my was I greeted by such a beautiful sight. Nanoha had on her glasses and a pink sleeping shirt that came halfway down her thighs. My eyes traveled down creamy sexy legs to see cute fuzzy slippers on her feet. Her long brown hair was tossed about as she must have not combed it yet. She looked sexy. And to top it all off, she was making me breakfast.

My body leaned against the door frame as I watched her slice a piece of butter into a silver frying pan, causing a sizzling sound. She picked up the handle of the pan, moving it around so that the butter could be distributed equally around the pan. Once complete, she picked up a blue bowl on the counter next to her, pouring a good amount pancake batter into the pan. After a few minutes, she slid the spatula under the pancake and quickly flipped it only to have almost half the pancake fall out and onto the stove.

"Stupid pancake," she grumbled out with a stomp of her foot.

I couldn't help, but laugh at her cuteness, which alerted her to my presence.

"Mou," she turned her head to me briefly before going back to her failed pancake, "it's not funny." She pouted.

I continued giggling even as I came next to her to check on her pancake. "I see that you haven't been practicing cooking much as your mother said you should."

The pancake looked like it took a severe beating.

"I've been practicing with mom since you told me you were coming to Uminari."

"Which wasn't that long ago." I pointed out.

"And so that's why the pancake looks the way that it does," she said in defeat. "I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast, but I can never get the pancake right." She sighed.

"It's okay Nanoha. Since you made the pancake for me, I'll gladly eat it. Thank you for making it for me." I smiled, which she returned.

I took the spatula from her and slid the pancake onto a plate. I picked up the butter and sliced some into the pan swirling it around. Pouring some batter in the pot, I turned to Nanoha holding the spatula out to her.

Her eyebrow immediately rose. "And what do you expect me to do with that?"

"Make pancakes duh," I said and already sensing a protest, I quickly put my hand up to stop her. "I'm going to teach you how to make a pancake." I place the spatula in her hand before making my way behind her. "Now," I said putting my left arm around her waist and my right hand covered her hand with the spatula, "let's flip this pancake before it burns."

With that, I moved Nanoha's hand so that the spatula was now under the pancake.

"This is the hard part," I whispered close to her ear, which caused her to shiver. I would have been lying if I said I wasn't interested by her reaction. "Flipping the pancake is all in the wrist and how fast you turn it. Are you ready to flip it?"

She nods.

With the go ahead, I snapped my wrist down slightly, which caused Nanoha's to do the same. Quickly snapping my wrist back, I turned both our hands on a slant causing the spatula to turn and the pancake successfully landed on its other side.

"And that's how you flip pancakes," I said releasing Nanoha's hand, but not removing myself from behind her or the hand wrapped around her waist.

Nanoha cheered at her finally being able to flip pancakes. She cheered even louder when she flipped the browning pancake back to its other side without it flying outside the pan like the first did. What surprised me the most though was when Nanoha leaned back into my body, resting her face beside mine. It was as if our bodies perfectly molded together. Not wanting to pass up the moment, I wrapped my other arm around her waist pulling her even closer to me.

I couldn't seem to shake the happiness I was feeling. Well, it's not like I wanted to either. I had always imagined Nanoha in my arms like this as she cooked breakfast for me. The feeling of her body close to mine, the sweet smell of her hair, it was all too much for my heart. I enjoyed it very much.

"Thanks for teaching me how to make and flip pancakes prince," Nanoha softly said.

Am smile immediately came to my lips at the little nickname she gave me many years ago. Nanoha had randomly called me prince in one of the messages she sent to me saying that I was always charming her with compliments. So that's how prince Fate had been born. To return the favor as I had wanted to be Nanoha's prince in every way, I called her my princess…well my meanie princess. It always seemed that the adjective before I put princess was forever changing because she was always treating me differently. One day Nanoha was my sweet princess, then she was my cute princess, and then she was just my meanie princess. The cycle of name changes continued, so I just settled with Nanoha being my sweet/cute/meanie princess. It was always fun when we teased each other, but I always love it and cherished the moment every time she called me her prince. It made my heart soar to be able to hear her call me her prince with her in my arms…the place where I always wanted her to be.

"Anything for you princess." And I meant it. "How about we make breakfast together?"

"That sounds great."

After making two more pancakes, Nanoha and I made eggs and toast before sitting down at the table to eat. Even though the first pancake Nanoha made had been a disaster, it didn't taste bad. I enjoyed it very much actually, which caused Nanoha to smile as she was pleased to see me even eating it.

"So Fate, is there anything you want to do in particular today?" Nanoha said before putting some eggs in her mouth.

"Anything's fine. As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do."

I must have said something fantastic because a cute blush came to her cheeks. Nanoha was just so damn cute! I really wanted to pinch her cheeks, but I resisted.

"W-well, I thought of taking you to see the famous sites around town before having a picnic in one of my favorite parks. Is that okay?" She said with hopeful eyes.

"Someone's sounding extra romantic this morning," I teased, which caused Nanoha's cheeks to grow even redder. That time I couldn't help, but pinch her cheeks, but they were immediately swatted away by her hands.

"Stop teasing me or I'll leave you on the streets somewhere." She glared.

"Yeah right. You couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to." I challenged.

She didn't reply as she just averted her eyes. I couldn't stop laughing. Seeing Nanoha like this was just too priceless.

"Shut up!" She blushed harder.

"Okay, okay," I said stopping my laughter, "site seeing and a picnic sounds wonderful." I smiled, which she immediately returned.

I loved that smile of hers. She's so beautiful…

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Nanoha and I showered and got dressed. I wore a simple black t-shirt with jeans and a blue hoody. I wore black flip flops on my feet as I didn't feel like putting on my converses. Nanoha wore a blue t-shirt, pink hoody with white stripes on the side, blue short shorts, and blue flip flops. The picnic basket hand been filled with sandwiches, fruits and drinks and after getting a blue blanket, we were out the door.<p>

At first, we did nothing in particular. We just walked down the streets enjoying the tall building and surrounding areas shops. We did a little window shopping, but didn't really shop for anything. We eventually went to an art museum as we both were interested in art. Japanese art I had to say was very exquisite. Very tasteful, but I found myself more interest in the beauty named Nanoha Takamachi. I looked at her. Studied her intently. She was definitely more beautiful than anything in the place. She caught me looking eventually and she blushed immediately. She was just so adorable for her own good.

We traveled to Uminari Shrine next, which took a while to get to. It was quite the place. Nanoha told me that it was the oldest shrines to make it through hundreds of years of weather, wars even. I was impressed. I loved the tranquil feeling I got from the place. It was very peaceful. Too bad the cloud filled sky took away most of the peaceful feelings I had. I asked Nanoha about the weather. It really looked like it was going to rain, but she said it wouldn't, so I went back to focusing on the scenery around us.

Nanoha had shocked me when she took hold of my hand. She blushed fiercely, but she smiled nonetheless. We just walked around the holy ground talking normal chit chats before we decided to leave to start on lunch. Thankfully, the park wasn't too far away from the shine so it didn't take us long to get there.

We found a spot in the middle of the park and laid out the blanket. We both took our shoes off and got on and started eating. The picnic had turned out to be the best I had ever had. I knew those grapes and strawberries were great to bring along as I had packed them up for a reason. I wanted to feed Nanoha. She was shocked and blushed deeply when I had picked up the strawberry and brought it up to her lips, but she took it into her mouth nonetheless. Geez, it was sexy. I was enjoying myself too much as I kept on feeding her. She stopped me after a while and brought a grape up to my lips. I took it in, but of course making sure to take her finger in my mouth too. Her face was so priceless. I couldn't help but let out a roar of laughter. She attacked me with punches with a pout on her face, which made her look even more adorable.

A rumble of thunder sounded, which caused me to look up at the sky. It had become darker as the day progressed and it seemed it would rain at any moment.

"Nanoha are you sure that it's not going to rain?"

"Yeah. Most times when the weather is like this, it rarely rains. We should be fine." She smiled to reassure me.

So I believed her. I mean she's lived here her whole life, so she would know more about the weather here. Too bad Mother Nature had other plans in mind. With a loud crack of lightning and loud booms of thunder, the sky began to rain…and heavy.

"Oh my gosh!" Nanoha screamed as she quickly stood with shock all over her face.

"So much for it not going to rain," I said sarcastically, but also in a teasing manner.

Even with the down pour, Nanoha was able to shoot me a glare while pouting cutely. Her right hand was planted on her hip…she was just too adorable.

"Well it usually doesn't rain, so I thought it wouldn't." She defended.

As much as I wanted to stay and stare at the cute face before me, we really needed to get out of the rain unless we wanted to get sick.

"There's no time to go into a temper tantrum right now princess. We have to get out of this rain."

Quickly gathering the basket and blanket, I quickly looked around to see if there was anywhere we could go for shelter. Not too far away was a big tree with full luscious leaves. I was sure we would be shielded from the rain under it.

"Come on," I said grabbing Nanoha's hand before running quickly to the tree that would give us shelter.

As soon as we made it under the massive tree, I shook my body like a dog would, which my little princess seemed to find amusing as she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I began twisting my hair in order to get the access water out.

"Well, I had a picture of you as a dog in my mind when you shook your body like that," she said as she continued to giggle as she also started twisting her hair.

"Oh really?" I said with raised eyebrows as I went over to her with a need of retaliation in mind. Before she could reply, my hands were tickling her. Nanoha had mentioned to me before that she was ticklish, so I just had to do it.

A high pitch scream came from her mouth before cute laughter accompanied it. She pleaded for me to stop, but I was quite enjoying myself. And this was also payback for making me sleep on that uncomfortable couch. After feeling satisfied about five minutes later, I let her go. She gave me the cutest pout ever.

"You meanie!"

"Not as much of a meanie as you." I countered back, which caused Nanoha to hmph and cross her arms. Oh how I wished I had a camera to document such an adorable moment of Nanoha.

Moving to the side of her, I wrapped my arms around her waist. As a result, she turned her face in the opposite direction sticking her cute nose in the air.

"Aww Nanoha. Stop being all pouty and smile please," I said trying to see that smile I love, but her facial expression never changed. It seemed to get even poutier. "If you don't stop pouting, I'm going to tickle you again." And to show her I wasn't bluffing, my hands went to her sides again, which caused Nanoha's eyes to widen.

She quickly grabbed my hands with a pleading look, which I could tell meant she didn't want to get tickled again. "Okay, okay. I will stop pouting. Just don't tickle me anymore please."

"Okay, you're off the hook…for now," I said teasingly, which caused her to glare at me again. I just laughed.

As I looked at Nanoha more, I noticed that her glasses were a little fogged and raindrops still lay on the lens. "You might want to wipe your glasses off. They're starting to fog."

She laughed. "Silly me," she said as she took her glasses off, "I didn't even notice it." She then took a handful of her shirt and started wiping the lenses off.

As soon as Nanoha's glasses came off, my breath hitched. She was so beautiful. Her blue eyes seemed to shine more profoundly and I found myself looking at her with much amazement. Nanoha was just full of surprises, so much beauty. She was her own masterpiece and I was honored to be in her presence.

After a few good swipes of both lenses, Nanoha brought her glasses up to her eyes, but my hand stopped her. I could see the confusion in her eyes from my reaction, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to lose the wonderful sight before me.

"Don't," I said staring intensely into her eyes, which seemed to captivate her, "I want to look upon you more…without the glasses."

Her hands fell and with them, so did the glasses. I didn't know what was happening, but it felt like our gazes were trapped within one another. I saw nothing else. All that was important was the angel that stood in front of me. I could feel so many emotions, so many feelings going through me. I wanted to be close to her, I needed to touch something of her to engrave this moment in my mind. These were the things I had been afraid of before I came here. I was afraid my feelings for Nanoha would arise and I see that they have. I couldn't resist anymore…I had to let me heart lead me.

Extending my right hand, it cupped Nanoha's left cheek. The skin was so soft and inviting that I couldn't help but caress it. A blush came to Nanoha's cheek at the action, but she said nothing as to hint to me that my touch was unwanted. Our eyes never left each other. Even as I felt my feet moving closer to her, our eyes never moved from one another.

Before I could think, my lips had already made contact with her forehead. It lingered there for a few seconds before I removed them. My intention was to back away. To stop right there, but I felt my mouth lowering and placed a gentle kiss upon the bridge of her nose. It felt so good to be doing this. I've always wanted this. I've always wanted to feel her skin under my lips like this. I wondered how it would feel to kiss her forehead, nose, cheeks and lips. The thought of her lips made me wonder about how they would feel under mine even more. I was so close. So close to kissing the lips I had always dreamed of kissing and so I felt my head lowering once more.

Our breaths connected quickly. Both were shaky. My mouth had moved towards and from her lips multiple times. I wanted to just capture them with my own, but what was Nanoha thinking? I needed to know that she was okay with this.

I was amazed to see that Nanoha's eyes were barely visible as there was a glazed look to them. I hadn't noticed that her breaths were a little faster until that moment and I couldn't help, but wonder why. It also looked like her feet would give out of her any second. So using my other hand, I wrapped my arm tightly around her waist, which only made Nanoha's lips even closer to mine. This was too much. Having her this close to me was suffocating. I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Nanoha," I said huskily as my lips drew closer, "I love you." With the words in my heart finally spoken, I connected our lips in a kiss.

This feeling was everything I wanted to feel. I felt whole with my love's lips connected to mine. The feeling lasted just for a few seconds before I realized I may have jumped into this too early. I never got to ask what Nanoha wanted. I had only thought of my own wants. Just as I was about to pull back, I was shocked when Nanoha began to move her lips against mine. She drew me back in and all the insecurities I had felt vanished as I kissed her back with the same enthusiasm.

When the kiss ended, blushes stained both of our cheeks. We both tried to say something, but ended up totally failing. Not really knowing what to say, I just grabbed her hand and led her over to the tree. I sat down with my back against the trunk and asked her with my eyes for her to sit down with me. To my surprise, she sat on my lap and quickly cuddled into the crook of my neck. A small smile came to my lips as I wrapped my arms around her. Lots of things went through my mind, but I was just happy she didn't reject me. She even kissed me back. There was hope that she felt the same.

Silence filled the air, only the sound of the rain was heard. It was a tranquil feeling. The rain seemed to put me at peace and having Nanoha in my arms made me feel at an all time high. I could really get use to this feeling.

"I feel the same, you know?" Nanoha's voice penetrated through the silence.

"Feel the same about what?"

"I love you…I'm in love with you. That's why I didn't push you away when you kissed me because…I wanted you to."

"I thought it was just because I was a great kisser, but it's also great to know that you love me too." I joked.

She hit me on the arm. The biggest pout came to her lips and a blush still stained her cheeks. "You sure do know how to ruin the mood Fate. I'm being serious." She looked down.

"I know. I'm sorry." I apologized. I cupped her cheek then, trailing my hand down to her chin lifting it up so that she would look at me. She was so beautiful. I could look at her forever. "Can you…can you say those words again. I want to look into your eyes when you tell me."

I needed to hear those magical words while she looked at me. It was important to me that she did. I wanted to do the same for her.

"I love you, Fate," she said with a serene smile.

I smiled as well, but I couldn't help the tears of happiness. I always wanted to hear those words as she looked at me. I was happy that it finally came true.

"I love you too, Nanoha. Forever and for always."

Our eyes soon closed as our love was sealed with a kiss.

* * *

><p>As soon as we made it in Nanoha's apartment, we took turns taking a shower. Nanoha started the fire and we enjoyed dinner close to it. After washing the dishes, we decided to rejoin on the couch in front of the cozy fire once more. After I had gotten comfortable, Nanoha placed herself on my lap, turning her body to the side so that her head was in the crook of my neck. Her arms circled around my waist before a sigh of contentment left her lips. I couldn't help, but let out a soft chuckle at her actions.<p>

"You must really love me holding you, huh?" My arms wrapped around her body as I placed a kiss on her brown locks.

"Uh huh," she snuggled closer into my body, "I love being held by you."

"That's good to know since I love holding you."

A comfortable silence spread within the room as Nanoha and I enjoyed the contact of us being so close. I felt so overwhelmed. I had done things today that I longed to do so many years ago with Nanoha. I was able to see her laugh, her smile, her beauty. I was able to see the famous pout and adorable glare that she would give me within our messages. Most importantly, I was able to act on my heart's desire. Telling my beloved princess that I loved her was monumental on all levels. Years ago, I had fallen hard for the woman in my arms. I never thought those three sacred and most cherished words would slip pass my lips, but they did. It was like music to my ears when I heard that Nanoha felt the same way and sealed our love with a kiss.

It always amazed me at the power Nanoha had over me. She had me wanting to do things I've never thought of doing before. She's made me feel things I never thought I would ever experience. She invaded my heart so easily with her undeniable cuteness, her fun personality. Hell, I even loved her meanie rampages she would go on. I knew this woman would mean everything to me. She is my everything. I have never experienced such happiness before Nanoha found her way into my life. All because of this woman, my life has felt more meaningful.

I sighed in contentment. Being this close to Nanoha has become my favorite thing to do. Her body was so warm, so soft as I trailed my hand up her arm. My hand caressed her soft brunette hair as my nose inhaled the sweet smell of peaches. I felt like I was in heaven. How was it that one can have so much pleasure by such simple contacts with another? I didn't know the answer, but I definitely wasn't complaining.

The feeling of heaven was gone when Nanoha moved back looking at me with questioning eyes. "When did you know that you were in love with me?"

I smiled. The feeling of overwhelming love came over me as I thought back to that day when I realized I was so deeply in love with the woman before me. It had been the happiest and saddest day of my life. I was happy because I found the woman I wanted to share my life with and love her with everything I had. I wanted to give her my all…give her all of me. And that's why I was sad also. The chances of that happening were slim to none. My heart was breaking, but I couldn't stop loving Nanoha. How could I stop loving someone that was already in my heart? It wasn't possible, so I just accepted it. Accepted my fate.

Caressing her cheek, I smiled softly. "It was two years back when I finally realized I loved you."

"You've loved me for two years?" Her face showed mild shock.

"Yeah, but I think I loved you longer than that. I knew I cared for you before then. Maybe I wasn't paying attention to my feelings, but when I noticed them, my love for you seemed to grow stronger even though I didn't want them to."

Sadness came to Nanoha's eyes. "Then why did you continue to love me?"

"It's because of you, of course." I smiled sincerely. "Everything you are. Everything about you, I couldn't get enough of it. You were there for me through my happy times, consoled me with loving and kind words through the bad. You've made me laugh and smile with your silliness, made me want to hug and pinch your cheeks with your pouts. Even when you're in your meanie mode, you've intrigued me."

We both shared a laugh.

"You don't know the power you have over me Nanoha. You've made me feel things. I'd do anything for you if you asked me to. You affect me so easily and without effort." I found myself leaning in towards her, gently placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "You see, Nanoha. There's no way I could stop loving you when you would take a piece of my heart every day."

This time it was Nanoha who had leaned in and kissed me. It was short, but I felt her love within it and it brought pure bliss to my heart. Cuddling in my body again, we wrapped our arms around each other.

"It was the same for me, you know?" Nanoha began after a few seconds of silence. "I didn't know what was happening to me, but something was happening. I was always anxious about getting messages from you and I was sad when I didn't receive one. I guess since I have never been with anyone before, I didn't realize that I loved you. I always thought you were kind, sweet and charming with your words. You always made me feel special, so I'm sure my feelings progressed from there."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I had to ask.

"We live in different countries Fate. I felt it would be much harder to tell you and find out that you felt the same. I wanted to spar ourselves the pain even though my heart ached regardless."

My arms tightened around Nanoha's body when I heard the sadness in her voice. I guess we both weren't spared from the pain.

"We were the same. I didn't tell you my feelings for the same reason. I felt that I would continue to keep my feelings locked away even when I came here, but I couldn't. It's not easy being in your presence and act as if there's nothing's there in my heart."

"I felt the same," she said with a yawn that sounded so adorable.

"Sounds like someone's sleepy." I giggled snuggling into her neck.

"I am sleepy. It's already close to midnight," she said after looking at the clock on the table next to us. "We should get to bed. You deserve a good night sleep tonight."

"So you mean I can sleep in bed with you tonight?" I was so excited at the possibility. Sleeping on the couch wasn't fun at all and I definitely didn't want to experience it for a second time.

"Well I did say that if you were good, then you could sleep in bed with me. Seeing as though you have been good most of the day, you can."

Without saying anything as I was eager to get to bed, I picked Nanoha up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. She protested a little, but stopped after telling her that she was my princess and should be whisked of to bed by her prince. She smiled at that and laid her head in the crook of my neck.

We made it inside Nanoha's room and immediately went over to her bed, pulling back the covers. I laid her down gently before covering her up and after hitting the lights, I also got into bed. Almost immediately after getting in, Nanoha had turned and snuggled into my arms. I couldn't help, but grin.

"Aww! My princess wants to sleep cuddled with her prince."

Nanoh's head shot up. I could feel her glaring at me even in the darkness. "You must _really_ love sleeping on the couch don't you?" she said in a warning tone.

I chuckled, pulling her into my arms. "Sorry princess. I'm just happy to be able to sleep with you like this. It's one of the things I've always wanted to do with you."

"Me too," she sighed as she got comfortable. "Now, let's go to sleep or else I'll really put you out."

I said nothing else to tease her as I knew she would stay true to her words. I kissed her on the head before bidding her a good night, which she replied to sleepily.

I sighed. This feeling…just being with Nanoha put me at ease. It saddened me to think tomorrow would be my last full day with her. The next day following that, I would be going back to America. I sighed again. I had to stop thinking of that. I wanted to enjoy my time with the woman I loved. Closing my eyes to sleep, I took refuge in the warmth of my beloved.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everybody. Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be the last as I don't see a reason for a fourth chapter and it will a long and rated M. You all should have known. Haha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and please review.

I know it's late, but this chapter is dedicated to my dear friend…the biggest meanie I know, hinagiku13. Her birthday passed a while ago and I meant to surprise her with this chapter, but it didn't happen. Well better late than never. Haha. But hinagiku13, you're the best friend I could have ever asked for. I'm really glad we met.

Oh, Sperm Donor should be out soon…I hope. LOL. Later!


	3. Our Hearts Distanced Once More

A/N: Sorry everyone for taking long to update this. I've been busy, lazy and probably too focused on my wife. Lol. Well at least it's finished now! Yay! I hope everyone enjoyed this little story. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)

Our Distanced Hearts

Chapter 3

Our Hearts Distanced Once More

Feeling the rays of the sun on my face, I found myself waking up. I sleepily rubbed the sleep from my eyes as a yawn escaped my lips. My eyes soon landed on the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, my beautiful princess. Her head lay resting on my arm as she slept, brown locks covering her features a little bit. Even with that, it was such a wonderful sight to witness.

I just lay there watching her sleep until she woke up. A cute yawn escaped her mouth before she went to rub her eyes. A huge smile was already on my lips when she noticed I had been staring at her the whole time.

Her eyes blanked a few times before burying her face into the pillow. "I can't believe you were watching me sleep." Came her muffled voice.

"What's the big deal about me watching you sleep?"

Her head shot up, her eyes glaring at me. "It's embarrassing that's why!" She screamed before dropping her face back into the pillow.

All I could do was laugh at her behavior.

"It's not funny," she said after her head shot up again.

"Actually, it is." I continued to laugh.

A huge pout came to her lips. It was just too cute.

"Awe, my princess. Believe me when I say that seeing you drooling, your hair being all over the place was such a wonderful sight to see." I teased even though none of those things happened.

Shock was the first thing that showed on her face before pure rage. Before I realized what was going on, I found a pillow smashing into my face. The pillow assault continued with 'meanie' following each hit.

Gosh, this was the funniest way to start the morning.

Feeling I had been beaten enough, I removed the pillow from her hands and pulled her close to me. She struggled to break free, but I was stronger. After a minute, she stopped moving seeing as though she wasn't going anywhere.

"You know I was joking about what I said earlier."

"Well I think you still deserved a pillow to the face."

"Fair enough." I giggled. "You actually looked beautiful sleeping. It was the best way to wake up."

I could see a blush on her cheeks when I looked down to see what she would do.

"Meanie."

"Silly princess." I laughed. What was I going to do with this woman?

"So, what do you have planned for us today?" I inquired.

"Well, we'll just have to see."

~0~

Our first stop today was the park. When I asked Nanoha why we came here, she simply said she loved being in the place where we confessed our feelings. I thought it was a great idea. I did like this place for the same reason Nanoha did.

We walked around the park, enjoying the scenery. Once we found _our _tree, I sat down with my back against the tree while Nanoha sat in between my legs. I immediately found myself wrapping my arms around her waist, my face burying itself within the back of her neck. I definitely loved this position.

Nanoha giggled. "Fate, that tickles."

Suddenly feeling playful, I buried my face deeper into her neck causing her to try and close her neck up as she continued to laugh. She ended up pushing my head away, a cute pout on her lips before she called me a meanie.

I giggled before kissing her cheek. "You know you love it when I'm mean to you."

She hmphed and crossed her arms childishly, causing me to laugh even more. We went into a comfortable silence after that. I was enjoying holding Nanoha, while she enjoyed me holding her. I loved having her in my arms too much. I loved having her close to me period. It would be so hard to give this up when I leave tomorrow.

Sigh.

Just thinking of not being with Nanoha caused a sinking feeling in my heart. I unconsciously found myself tightening the hold around her body and once again burying my nose into Nanoha's hair, then placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck. A soft sigh escaped Nanoha's lips and I found myself grinning.

"You liked that didn't you?" I whispered in her ear causing her body to slightly tremble.

"Maybe." She breathed deeply. "Shall you do it again so we can find out?"

My grin ended up getting bigger. Who would have thought my sweet little princess would be so bold? Well, I certainly didn't mind as I loved the intimacy and I could say the same for Nanoha as she was basically telling me to continue. I was also interested in how Nanoha would react from the action. I wasn't planning on making this easy for her, so this would definitely be interesting.

Without wasting anymore time, I moved her brown hair to the side leaving the right side of her neck exposed. I could feel my heart beating faster as this was one of the things I've always wanted to do. I wanted to place soft kisses there, sucking slowly. I just never thought I would be actually doing it. Just the thought of me doing it and the fact that I could gain some type of reaction from Nanoha caused a blush to come to my cheeks. I definitely wanted this moment to be perfect and as I bonus, I could tease Nanoha a bit.

Leaning closer to Nanoha's neck, I let out a shaky breath causing her to tremble. I closed the gap between us with a soft kiss to her neck, she inhaled deeply. I slowly dragged my lips along her neck, dropping kisses here and there. I was looking for the spot that would make her come undone and I found that spot halfway done her neck. The moan that she unleashed had my insides on fire, my heart seeming to beat even faster. Nanoha's right hand found its way to the back of my head, pushing me more into her neck. The action encouraged me to take my simple kisses up a notch. I wanted to hear more of her sweet moans.

My tongue came from my mouth, swirling on the spot that I had been kissing. Nanoha's breath all but stopped before she let out a strangled moan. My arms tightened around her waist to keep her rooted to her spot. My tongue tasted her skin more, circling slow before picking up speed. The licking accompanied kisses as well, before the kisses turned into soft sucking.

She moaned my name then. I would say she definitely liked that. So I kept up with licking her neck before sucking her skin. If the sucking continued, I knew eventually there would most likely be a hickey there.

Hm...now that was a thought.

Though I didn't want to, I moved away from Nanoha's neck. She showed her displeasure by letting out a whine, which caused me to giggle a little. When I composed myself, my mouth found its way to her ear. "Let me ask you a question," I whispered huskily in her ear.

"And what would that be?"

"Can I give you a hickey?"

Just as I had expected, she turned around slightly with a shocked face. "Are you serious?!"

"And why wouldn't I be?" I answered with a question.

She just turned around and sat quietly. I was kinda scared that I was overstepping some boundaries. I definitely didn't want Nanoha to feel uncomfortable in anyway. So I was going to just tell her that she didn't have to do it if she didn't want to, but before I could speak, she did.

"I've always been curious about hickies and how it would feel...I guess I'm just scared that it will hurt," she said with a sigh.

"I can guarantee you that hickies don't hurt at all, well unless someone's sucking really hard."

Nanoha gave me a look that told me I had scared her further. I just laughed and hugged her.

"I promise that I won't suck hard. I love doing it softly anyway."

"H-how does it feel?"

"Well, when I've had it done to me previously, it's always felt nice. I can guarantee you that you will enjoy it...especially since I'll be the one executing the task," I said with a grin.

Nanoha turned and hit me on the arm, accompanied with a cute glare. All I could do was laugh. We sat in silence for a few seconds. I wondered if Nanoha would actually let me give her a hickey. I knew that she was really considering it, I just hope she'd let me do it.

"O-okay." She stuttered out.

I was really surprised that she actually would let me do it. I was so happy inside. I had to tease her a little. "Okay, what Nanoha?" I said playing as if I didn't know what she was talking about.

"You can give me the h-hickey."

"So you want it that badly, huh?"

Nanoha certainly didn't like my tease as she quickly punched me again. It actually hurt this time. The menacing glare she was giving me didn't help my situation at all. Who would have thought having fun would cause Nanoha to be so mean? Well, Nanoha's already been mean to me on a few occasions since I've been here so it shouldn't be a surprise that she was acting the way she was.

"You just love to ruin the mood don't you?" she said with her glare never leaving. "And here I was about to let you give me a hickey. No more action for you!" She hmphed.

Nooooooooo! I couldn't believe she said that, even though it should have been expected. I knew she was serious about not letting me give her a hickey and that's why I needed to think fast on how I was going to get her to change her mind. I figured that an apology would work best and if not, I would use my secret weapon.

"I'm sorry," I said in the saddest voice I could muster.

I waited a few seconds to see her reaction and seeing that her 'hmph' look hadn't left; it was time to bring out the guns. My eyes soon became sad, watering a little bit. My bottom lips came out into a small like pout. As soon as Nanoha say my puppy dog eyes, I could see her glare wavering. Yes! I knew it would work. I had tricked so many people with it and this time was no different. I would be giving my Nanoha a hickey!

"Alright. I'll let you give me a hickey, my cute prince."

Smirk. Well an internal smirk. I didn't want to get caught in my game.

My puppy dog expression slipped from my face as Nanoha's neck opened up to me again. Seeing as she was ready, I slowly leaned in kissing her skin softly.

A moan.

The kisses started out as before. One here, one there. That was before I found that same spot that I got the most reaction from. I licked it for some time, placing kisses there too. Nanoha's moans had me getting more and more aggressive as time went on. My breathing sped up just as hers had. My kisses became frantic as Nanoha grabbed my thigh as she moaned.

My lips attached to her neck, alternating between kisses and sucking. Nanoha's hand found its way inside my hair, pushing my head more into her neck. I sucked harder, enjoying all the noises Nanoha was making as I took her skin further between my lips. She tasted so good, but if I didn't let go she would have a bruise that may last for months. Another issue would have probably been me doing some naughty things, which I'm sure she wouldn't have been ready for.

Releasing her neck, I saw a nice sized hickey on her neck. She would probably kill me if she actually saw the size of it. Too bad she wouldn't know until later on. I sure wasn't going to tell her the actual size.

My attention went back to Nanoha. She was definitely not in a good state of mind right now. Her breaths were still heavy and frantic, her eyes were tightly shut. She was even sweating a little. She looked so sexy. I wish I could take a picture, but she would most likely kill me if I did. I would just have to keep it in my memories.

"Nanoha? Are you alright?"

Her eyes slowly opened, revealing hazy blue orbs. Her eyes looked at me and all I could think of was how even sexier she looked…well that was until her famous glare came.

"Do I look alright? Meanie! This is your fault," she said breathlessly.

"Well you said you wanted it."

"It doesn't matter. You are to blame either way." She got up then. "And I know how to get you back."

Gulp.

"And how is t-that?"

She didn't say anything. She just turned around and jumped on me, the angle making us fall to the ground. When I opened my eyes, Nanoha was on top of me with an evil look on her face. All I could do was gulp again.

"Well Fate, it seems you have been captured. Now, what should I do with you?"

"Let me go?" I tried.

"How about I give you a hickey?"

Before my eyes could fully widen, Nanoha was already assaulting my neck.

"Ahh!"

~0~

Nanoha and I were at the pier. We came here after doing a little shopping. I was in the mood for some good scenery and Nanoha ended up bringing me here. I couldn't complain with her choice because it was very beautiful here. We came right when the sun was setting, making the sky and water display different hues. The wind was nice as it was a gentle breeze and it felt nice having it blow through my hair.

I couldn't explain the feeling that I had, but I could only say that I felt free by just being surrounded by water. And it was even better having the woman that I love here with me. Nanoha always made things better. Just doing something as simple as eating ice cream, seemed extra special than when eating it alone. I just simply loved being with her. I'd rather be with no one else.

We walked the pier eating our ice cream until we made it to the edge. A woman sang softly with her band playing in the background and I could only think of how relaxed I felt as we watched the sunset.

I spared a glance at Nanoha. She looked so beautiful with the falling sun against her face, the wind causing her hair to blow sideways. It was definitely a sight I would never let go of in my mind's eye. She ended up catching my stare; a nervous look took over her features as cute blush immediately stained her cheeks. Her eyes left mine briefly as embarrassment come over her. She was cute as she tried to move the stray hairs the wind blew behind her ear. I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips, which she soon mirrored even though her blush never left her cheeks.

My arms circled her waist as I positioned myself behind her. I couldn't resist having her close to me. She got comfortable against me, her hands placed on mine. I took my phone out, pressing a few buttons before placing it in front of us. Nanoha knew exactly what I was doing since our faces were on screen. Smiles came to our faces before I snapped the photo.

It came out so wonderful that I couldn't resist taking another one. I told her that I wanted to take another photo, so another smile came to her lips. Instead of smiling again, I kissed her on the cheek before snapping the photo. When I looked at the photo, I couldn't help but giggle since my kiss had completely wiped the smile from her lips and a blush was all to be seen. She hit me calling me a "meanie" but I just took her back into my arms so that I could continue to enjoy the contact between us.

"You know, I've always wished to watch the sunset with you. I'm so happy that I can finally do it."

"I've thought of doing this with you too. It's a beautiful sight isn't it?"

"It is, but not as beautiful as you Nanoha."

Her head turned to face me. "Really?" she asked shyly.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've seen. No one has ever captured my attention the way you do. Your smile, your laughter, everything about you captivates me. I could look upon you forever."

I could immediately see the emotion in her eyes as I expressed my feelings. Her hand grabbed my cheek, her eyes looking deep into mine before she leaned in to place a lingering kiss on my lips. "Thank you so much prince. You are just as beautiful and special to me. I'm so glad that you came into my life."

My arms tightened around her, our foreheads meeting for a few minutes before our attention was focused back on the now barely visible sun. It was gone after fifteen minutes, but I continued to stay close to her. The band nearby continued to play. It was a slow love song that I was really fond of and would listen to quite frequently. It was the song I would listen to when I thought of Nanoha.

Slowly undoing my arms from around her waist, I backed away from her. She tilted her head to the side with a confused expression on her face. I just smiled a handsome smile before bowing in a prince like manner. Looking up, I reached my hand out to her. Nanoha looked at my hand and then looked at me once more trying to figure out what I was up to.

"Your prince wishes to whisk her princess away with a dance on this lovely evening. Will she gladly accept her prince's request?"

Nanoha giggled behind her hand as a small blush began to form on her cheeks. When her giggles subsided, she placed her hand in mine. "My prince's wish has been granted. Do take good care of this fair maiden."

"Always."

With a soft smile, I pulled her body close to me. Our bodies swayed to the song that spoke of undying love. It was about my undying love for Nanoha. I've never met anyone that made me feel like this. A simple smile would turn me into a pile of mush. Her laughter gives me joy, but her stare is what gets me the most. I would get butterflies in my stomach from it. She has an overwhelming effect on me. Even though I never know what to do some times, I wouldn't have it any other way. I would do anything for Nanoha. I'm sure she knows that. I just love her so much.

My arms held her more firmly as we continued to dance. I never wanted to be a part from her. I would miss her scent, the feeling of just holding her. This woman is my everything.

My bad thoughts needed to stop though. I haven't left her yet. I had to enjoy the moments we had left and I was determined to do so tonight. I wouldn't let anything destroy this dance with my sweet princess.

~0~

We made it back to Nanoha's around 8pm. I teased her a bit after she finally saw the hickey I had given her and she tried to beat me up for having her walk around with a big hickey on her neck. That whole situation was hilarious.

After a while, she said that she wanted to cook me a good meal before I left to go back home tomorrow. I was a little skeptical…maybe really skeptical. As beautiful and lovely as Nanoha was, she couldn't cook. After seeing my hesitance, she promised that her mom taught her how to make one dish that didn't turn out to be a disaster. I just giggled at her statement and let her cook. I was still skeptical as she made spaghetti, rolls and salad. I at least wasn't worried about eating the salad since it didn't have to be cooked. Everything else was questionable.

When she placed the plate in front of me, I just stared at it. The food looked good, but that didn't mean I wouldn't have stomach problems afterwards. She was looking at me, waiting for me to eat. Sigh. I guess I couldn't stall anymore. I picked up my fork, swirling my food around…and continued to swirl it for a minute. I couldn't do it.

"Meanie!"

I looked up to see that she had a big pout on her lips.

"I worked so hard cooking this food for you and you won't even eat it!" She glared.

"I-I was. I was just making sure that everything was mixed together."

Nanoha's glare hardened, causing me to flinch. This time I really couldn't stall from eating Nanoha's cooking. I think she'd beat me up if I made her wait any longer.

Taking another gulp, I took the spaghetti into my mouth. I chewed it hesitantly, taking my time to taste it. To my surprise, I found myself chewing it more. It actually tasted good. "It's actually good Nanoha."

"See! I told you meanie." She hmphed.

"I'm sorry I doubted you princess. Thanks for the food!" I said before eating.

We had a good time after that. We laughed and teased one another. It was kinda interesting how everytime I made Nanoha blush, she would find a way to do the same to me. She even shocked me a few times with some suggestive comments. Who would have known my princess was so naughty. Every soft caress she would place on my hand as she fed me, every kiss to the cheek, every smile she gave to me…I would never forget it.

There was always something special about being with the one you love. You always want to engrave every moment spent together in your mind, even though you know there would be more moments to engrave. You even want to remember the little things. That's how it was when I was with Nanoha. Every moment, every minute, every day that I was with her, I wanted to remember.

After we were done eating, Nanoha took the plates to the sink to wash them. We definitely had a great time. Lots of laughter just like I love our time to be spent together. It had been a wonderful evening that I wish didn't have to end.

End.

That's right. I almost forgot that tomorrow I would be leaving. It was so easy to forget when I'm with Nanoha, but reality always came crashing down eventually. There was something always reminding me that I couldn't stay with the one I wanted to stay with the most. My heart always sank at the thought. It would be much easier if she could just come with me.

My eyes looked at Nanoha's back as she washed our dishes. That was how I would be facing her when I left. I didn't like it. I didn't like the ache in my heart from just the thought of leaving Nanoha behind. I didn't want to see the hurt look on her face when I did leave. I couldn't go through that pain. I didn't want to.

Standing up from my chair, I declared the words I felt in my heart. "Nanoha, come with me."

As vague as the statement was, she knew that I was talking about coming with me to America. She stopped her washing after my question left my lips. Heavy silence came over the room and I wanted to know what she was thinking. From the silence, I knew it wasn't good.

"I...I can't go."

My heart fell at her answer. "Why?"

She let out a deep breath. "I want to. I really do, but it's not that easy to just up and leave. I've spent my whole life here. My family is here. I can't just leave it all behind." She finally turned around to face me. She had a sad look on her face and I couldn't help but have one on mine as well.

"I understand your feelings Nanoha, but I thought love was about making sacrifices. I thought love was about doing the unthinkable for the one you love."

Nanoha flinched.

I could feel myself getting emotional and soon tears came to my eyes. "I know that I would sacrifice everything to be with you. It's because I love you that I'd do that." I looked at her for a few seconds before I turned around and left the kitchen.

My feet led me to the couch where I sat and let my tears fall. I was so hurt that Nanoha wouldn't go above and beyond like I would do for her. Did that mean that she didn't love me? Was everything a lie? The worst was going through my mind and it made me cry even more.

"Fate?" I heard her call me.

I didn't answer though. I just kept on crying, comforting myself with my own arms.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly before she went in the direction of her room.

~0~

I sat on the couch staring blankly into the fire within the fireplace as I had been doing for the past two hours. All I could see, all I could hear was the memory of Nanoha saying she wouldn't go with me to America. Her words constantly echoed within my ears breaking my heart even further, but I knew that wasn't the problem. Yes, Nanoha not coming with me hurt, but the thought of me being separated from her after confessing our love shatters my heart to pieces. How was I going to leave her? I loved this woman so much. Our situation was hard to begin with, but now my departure will leave us exactly where we started.

Separated.

I'll be separated from Nanoha's warmth, her smile, her beautiful simmering eyes. I won't be able to hear her sweet laughter up close. No more holding hands, hugs, kisses. I felt like I would die if I couldn't experience the things I love about Nanoha every day. I wanted her to be with me. To engulf my senses…but I couldn't have that being in America. I didn't even know when I would see Nanoha again. I knew I was being selfish, but I couldn't help what I was feeling. All I wanted to do was be with Nanoha, but our situation was too great. I cried out for Nanoha. I cried out of anger. What was I going to do without her? I didn't know.

I caught something in my peripheral vision, stopping my thoughts from proceeding. Turning my head, the thing I saw was Nanoha. She had a somber expression on her beautiful face as she walked over to me. She said nothing as she straddled me, looking deep within my eyes. Our eyes never left the other's as she wiped the tears from my eyes. Her hands caressed my cheek and I found my eyes closing as I leaned into the touch. I loved being touched by her. I engraved the moment in my mind as this moment wouldn't last forever.

I opened my eyes as I felt her warm breath on my face. She was so close. Our faces, our lips were less than an inch away. I could feel my heart beating wildly within my chest, my breath picked up, and I felt a strong stirring in the pit of my stomach. She did that to me every time she was close to me. I would greatly miss this.

When her lips made contact with mine, it was as if the world melted away and it was just Nanoha and I. I wanted to kiss her more, I needed her to be close to me. I didn't know what was about to happen between us, but I was ready for anything.

I enjoyed the sensation of Nanoha's lips being connected with mine. I felt so complete. I had wanted so desperately to keep the kiss going, but Nanoha pulled away. I wanted to know what she was thinking as she looked at me and I was left on the edge as I waited for what she would do next. To my suprise, she began unbuttoning her night shirt.

My eyes shifted continuously between Nanoha's eyes and the skin that was slowly being revealed to me. I wanted to look into Nanoha's eyes as she did such an act, but I also wanted to see her fully. And as more bottons came undone, my eyes stayed on the skin within her shirt. I could see that she wasn't wearing a bra as I could see just a glimpse of her plump breasts. Her toned stomach was soon revealed to me as there was no more buttons left to unbutton.

I immediately found my hand reaching out to touch her. Starting from her neck, my hand slowly traveled down the flawless skin in front of me. I engraved her softness in my mind. She was so smooth to the touch. I engraved the sweet gasp that escaped her lips as fingers ran across her breasts before diving between the valley between them. I could feel every shudder of her body as my hands ran across her stomach. I made a memory of it all.

Nanoha had leaned into me slightly, which gave me the opportunity to capture her lips. It was nice and slow as I wanted to savor this feeling. The feeling of her soft lips connecting to mine. Without breaking the kiss, I brought my hands to her shoulders and slowly pushed her shirt away. My fingers slowly tranced down her soft skin as I brought her shirt with it. The night shirt hit the floor before I pulled Nanoha's body into mine.

A gasp left her mouth and seeing the opportunity, I dipped my tongue in her mouth. A deep breathe escaped through my nose, a moan came from hers. Her arms wents around my neck, hands pulling gently on my hair. Our tongues moved with synchronization, lips connecting and unconnecting before repeating all over again. It was pure bliss, this feeling that I felt. I felt like my heart would burst from all the emotions that I felt. My body was hungry, burning with need to express all my love for Nanoha. And that's what I would do before this night was over.

Our lips separated as the need for air became more apparent. We didn't go that far from one another as our heads were connected, our lips still a breath away from one another. We both were breathing heavily, the need for one another wasn't lost. I felt I needed to apologize before we went on. I felt like I was being too selfish and less understanding about Nanoha's thoughts and feelings. I just wanted her to know that I was sorry and that I was hurt that we would be separated once again.

"Nanoha," I said once my breaths became more controlled, "I'm sor-".

Before I could get the rest of my sentence out, she placed a finger on my lips to silence me. I looked at her with confused eyes, but all I saw in hers was love and understanding. It was as if she already knew what I was going to apologize for.

She slowly removed her finger from my lips before capturing my lips. I felt myself moaning into her mouth as her tongue came into mine. We played around with each other's tongues for a bit before she took my tongue into her mouth and sucked on it. It was the most erotic thing I had experienced before and I found my walls below clinching with a fierce need. The sucking didn't last though as Nanoha went back to just giving me one soft kiss on the lips before separating.

"Nanoha." I said with a trembling voice, as my hands ran up and down her back.

"There's no need to apologize prince. I know that all you want is to be together and know that I want the same thing. I really do," she said before taking my cheeks into her hands.

She placed another tender kiss to my lips and my hands went to touch her as if it was my last. I guess tonight would be my last. What a sad thought that was.

We made love tonight. We expressed how much we loved each other. We poured all our emotions into the act and I found myself crying as it was happening. All that we've been through up until now, all the happiness and tears, our love making; it was so overwhelming for me. I think it was the same for Nanoha as well. We cried in each other's arms. That's all we could do.

Cry.

~0~

I was the first to wake up today. I couldn't say I really slept much because I would be leaving Nanoha today. From the moment I woke up, all I did was look at her. I had been engraving her sleeping face into my memory. I did not want to forget it. I didn't want to forget just how beautiful she was whether she was asleep or awake.

My hand caressed her cheek. I could feel tears swelling in my eyes. I was going to miss this. Just being with Nanoha was a blessing. Now those blessings are over. I would be back in America, only seeing Nanoha through a computer screen again. When Nanoha did wake up, we stared into each other's eyes, sadness clearly seen.

"Fate, can you just hold me?"

"Of course."

~0~

After we cooked and ate breakfast, I made sure I had everything packed up and ready to go. It seemed as though everything had gone silent between us after that. We were silent after we got dressed and even as we left Nanoha's apartment. I think if we did speak, it would have made my departure even harder. I did end up speaking as I wanted to go to the places that held the most significant memories for us. I wanted to see the places that held my precious memories with Nanoha.

First, we went to the park where we had our first picnic. We walked, our fingers intertwined as we made our way over to the tree that we used to shelter us from the rain. My hand pressed up against it, my eyes immediately closing as memories we shared here flashed behind my lids. This would forever be the place where Nanoha and I shared our first kiss. This is the place where we spoke words of our love. It broke my heart to think that I wouldn't be able to visit this special place for a while. It hurt that I couldn't make more wonderful memories under this tree.

I felt my hand ball up into a fist. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't have much of a choice at the moment. I would have given anything to stay longer, but I knew it was futile. I had to go back home, back without Nanoha.

I was released from my sad thoughts when I felt arms wrap around my waist. My eyes opened to look at the blue oceans I loved so much. Just as my eyes conveyed so much emotion, Nanoha's showed the same. Sadness was all I could see and it made my heart constrict more.

My body turned to face her fully, my right hand quickly cupping her left cheek. She immediately leaned into the touch, her ocean like orbs vanishing before reappearing to look into mine. All I could do was pull her into an embrace. Words wouldn't do anything in this moment. I needed contact. I needed it because I needed to know that this was real and not a figure of my imagination. I needed to feel that I was really with my beloved.

Why…why did I have to go?

Our next stop was the pier. We walked slowly to the edge just as we had yesterday, looking out at the vast blue waters. This would forever be the place where we danced, where I held her body close to mine. I could still feel her as I replayed the scene in my mind. It was a great dance. One that I wish I could experience over and over again, but of course I knew I couldn't.

When I pushed away from the railing, Nanoha gave me a confused look. I didn't say anything as I took a few steps away from her. I could see the questions swirling through her eyes, but I just stood there in silence.

My hand went up, holding it out to her. She looked at my hand for a few seconds before her eyes met with mine. "Let me whisk you away one more time."

A sad smile came to her lips as she placed her hand in mine. Our bodies met, swaying side to side. The song that had been playing last night came to mind and I began humming the soft tune. It wasn't long after that, that Nanoha began to cry. I held her tightly as I tried to keep my own tears at bay. We continued to dance until the song was over.

We eventually made it to the airport. After doing all the proper procedures, we hesitantly made it to the terminal that would take me home. You would think that Nanoha and I would be making the most of our remaining time together, but all we did was hold hands as I held her. In the silence, I was left to my thoughts. I just didn't want to leave this place.

I was scared.

I could admit that to myself. I was afraid because I wasn't sure what would happen with Nanoha and I after I left.

"_**Flight 627 going to The United States is ready for boarding. Once again, Flight 627 going to the United States is ready for boarding."**_

This was it. The moment we had been dreading had finally arrived. A great sadness came over me as we got up and began to walk over to the terminal. Was it really going to be like this? Would we forever be apart from one another? My heart told me that I would see her again. That when I did see her, nothing would be able to tear us apart again…but my mind thought other things. It told me that this was it. That we would only be able to video chat online and email. We would never be together the way we want to. What a horrible thing that would be.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize we were standing in front of the terminal that would take me home, although Nanoha was my home. She is everything and so much more to me. Why couldn't we have met under different circumstances? It would have been so much easier if we were born in the same country, but that is too good of a dream. Reality granted us love, but from afar. Life could really be cruel.

I turned to Nanoha, knowing that we didn't have much time left together. I tried to muster the best smile I could even though I was dying inside. I couldn't show her how I was feeling because I didn't want our last moments to be full of sadness, but I think that was wishful thinking as well.

The look on Nanoha face showed me that she was full of sadness. I could see tears collecting, which caused my smile to slip. "Nanoha…"

She tried to smile, but it faltered when her lips trembled. A few tears dropped before more came to follow. All I could do was hold her tightly as her sobs broke loose. The grip she had on my shirt was so tight I thought it would rip. It only proved that there could be no happiness in a moment like this even if we tried to make it that way.

"Nanoha, don't cry."

"I can't help it. You're leaving me." The hold she had on my shirt seemed to get tighter. "I knew it would be painful when you left, but I didn't think it would be this hard."

I too, felt the same way. The thought of leaving Nanoha behind was so hard to think of. "I know Nanoha."

"I feel like we didn't get the chance to do anything. We didn't get to express all of our feelings. We didn't…we…"All her words stopped as she cried even harder.

It took everything in me not to cry with her. Everything she said, I felt the same in my heart. We didn't have enough time to express our love, to show it in full capacity. But, even if I was able to stay longer than just a few days, I still wouldn't have thought it would have been enough time to express this love I have for her. The whole situation made me want to fall to my knees, but one of us had to be strong. It had to be me. Nanoha needs me.

She looked up at me, her eyes red and watery. The sight broke my heart. "Tell me you love me. Tell me…I need to hear it."

My lips quickly took hers passionately. I would show her just how much I loved her. I put all the love, my worries and fears; I would show her everything that I felt for her. Moments passed before my head went to hers, eyes still closed. My hands felt her body one more time before interlacing our hands together. "I love you Nanoha. I love you more than you'll ever know."

"_**This is the last call for flight 627 going to The United States."**_

My eyes slowly opened. Our time was up. I had to go. Gosh, this was unbearable.

Nanoha's eyes soon opened. They still had the same sadness in them as before. "I guess this is it."

"Yeah."

Nanoha's eyes began to water again, knowing that I couldn't wait any longer. I gave her one last hug and kiss before just looking at her. I tried to take everything in about her. I was scared that I would forget. The worries I felt earlier came back to me, but I had to put them in the back of my mind.

With time slipping, I took her hand. I bent down just like I had done days ago and placed a kiss upon her hand. "Until next time, princess…"

It was as if time had slowed as our hands slipped from one another and I began to leave. I felt myself die with each step I took. What an unbearable feeling this has left in my chest. I kept on walking without looking back for I knew I would breakdown completely if I did.

When I got on the plane, taking my seat, it didn't take long for all the pain that I felt to come out. I must have looked pathetic being hunched over in my seat, but that was the last thing on my mind. All I could think about was Nanoha…

My sweet princess.

~0~

The wind blew against my hair as I sat on the sands of the beach. I could feel the sands beneath my feet, smelled the ocean waters that I could almost taste it, heard the noises of nature...but all I could see was you. Behind my closed eyes, I could see your beautiful face, feel your skin under my fingers, smell your sweet frangrance, taste the essense of your body. That's where I wanted to stay, for when I opened my eyes, reality would be there.

My eyes opened slowly, as I knew it would have to eventually. The abundance of water was all I could see. A great abundance that separated you and I. And even though we are separated, I can feel you with me. I can feel your hugs, feel your kiss, your body, your love. But the feeling I felt wasn't the same as the real thing.

I think of you all the time. I don't think there's a moment that I haven't. I constantly think of the time I was with you and I wish I was with you now. I feel so lonely now as I knew I would. I miss you physically, emotionally and mentally. I knew that there was only one thing that I had to do. I knew it after I left Japan and I could feel it right now.

I had to be with my princess.

I had already decided I would start saving up money, so that I could be with my love again. I was desperate now. I wanted to experience your love again and I wouldn't be happy until I did. The only thing I wondered now was what you considered our relationship to be now. Were we going to be in a relationship considering everything that happened while I was in Japan? Or would we just stay as we were before? I definitely don't think we can go back now that our feelings are out in the open. I would definitely have to talk to you about us as it's important to me. I know in my heart that I want to be with you full heartedly. I just hope you felt the same. But until then, I would think of the good times I shared with you, my beautiful princess.

~0~

Miles away from a certain blonde, a computer blanks to life with a message that would change her life.

_So, about coming to America…_

The End

_A message to an old love: Even though love has gripped us once, it did not turn out the way we had planned. Although some part of me will love you forever, I bid you farewell._


End file.
